Rebel Heart
by AndreannaMaree
Summary: Centuries will pass, but still she'll remain. She has adopted a new identity, but this time she cares. She almost forgets that she is a monster until her secret begins to unravel.
1. Chapter 1: Concern

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, which I do not and did not with the comics either, many things would be different. In addition, I wouldn't be writing FanFics for my own story, would I?

Read and Review  Thanks 

REBEL HEART

"This bloody road remains a mystery…this sudden darkness fills the air…What are we waiting for, won't anybody help us?"

–Invincible by Pat Benetar

Chapter 1: Concern

She pulled her hood up over her head, signaling the end of the conversation and shutting him out. She drifted off to meditate as he growled in frustration. This was the third week, and still she would not give him an answer.

He stalked the silent halls, flitting easily from shadow to shadow, even though he had no reason to hide. Reaching the training room, he slammed his hand down on the button and the door closed with a soft Whoosh. Turning around, he entered the code to lock the door to the training room. His and only his code could override the lockdown. His cape fluttered slightly behind him as he swiftly made his way across the spacious room to the acrobatic area of the training room. He began without hesitation a complicated series of back flips, somersaults, rolls and other acrobatics. He moved faster and faster until he was exhausted. However, he would not stop. Panting, he moved on to the punching bag.

"_Why wouldn't she tell me? As leader, I'm bound to keep all things of any such nature confidential. But as her friend, why couldn't she trust me?" _

_Robin beat his frustration into the punching bag and with each thought, his attacks intensified._

_"It doesn't have to be like this. She doesn't have to face whatever happened alone. It' sure to happen again, but this time I'll be there for her."_

_He truly believed it was his fault, what had happened three weeks ago, he thought that he could have stopped it and saved her from him. He blamed himself, and nothing anyone said would make him think different. His own pathetic incompetence had failed her._

_This maddened him beyond reason. _

_She faded through the ceiling and up to the roof. The scenery was beautiful. From the top of the tower overlooking the sea and city, she could see everything for miles. The sun was setting in a stormy blaze of glory. Thick black thunderclouds were rolling in, but the sun still shone through bravely. The serenity of it all was not lost on Raven, but she had far more important things to think about. And meditate; she needed desperately to meditate. Her emotions and thoughts were in turmoil, boiling just beneath the surface; so close if she had talked to Robin for just a few moments longer he would have seen her pain and her anguish. She had to gain control._

_As she levitated and began her mantra, her thoughts wandered. Why was he so concerned? Was it that obvious something was amiss? Could he not simply keep her thoughts and problems to herself and for herself as she had always done? If he discovered her secret, she would be sent from the Tower forever. She would be labeled a monster and never accepted again. She was used to people judging and avoiding her, but she could not bare her friends disowning her._

_After about ten minutes elapsed of complete silence, she realized that she was simply thinking, and no longer meditating. She mentally chastised herself for her lack of focus. _

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zin-Robin!"_

_Raven's amethyst eyes flew open in rage. How dare he come here! Into her very home! Casting off the lingering peace that desperately clung to her; she allowed her spiritual form to take over and as an astral raven descended through the roof. Flying haphazardly through the halls, she reached the Training Room door within seconds. Knowing he was upset and would have locked the door, she didn't bother fiddling with the code and simply flew through the reinforced steel. Upon reaching the other side, she regressed to her human form. _

_"Vilan! What are you doing here?" Her eyes practically caught fire as she spotted the tall man standing in the middle of the floor. He stood a good six feet tall, a long black trench reaching virtually to the floor. Red eyes peered out at her with amusement from under shaggy auburn hair. His posture was easy, but commanding. _

_Raven scanned the room for any sign of Robin. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Robin sitting silently against the wall. He could not move nor speak, and Raven could see the anger clearly in his face. "Unfreeze him, Vilan, now." Raven took a few gliding steps towards the center of the room. Standing in front of this commanding creature, she appeared frail, weak and so very small. Raven could feel waves of alarm emitting from Robin. He wanted her to get as far away from this monster as she could. Unfortunately, she had other ideas._

_"Damn it, Vilan, what did I tell you the last time I saw you? With all eternity to remember, don't tell me you've forgotten already?" She held up her palm pointing at him and black energy wrapped itself around his body, throwing and holding him against the wall. The man grunted, but a small smile remained on his face. _

"_You said you would rip out my heart and make me eat it, darling." Raven grimaced visibly. Anger and suspicion flew off Robin in currents, and she could hear his thoughts and emotions as loudly as if he had been screaming in her ear. _

"_Who is this guy? What is he doing in the tower and how does he know Raven? Better yet, what did he do to me, why can't I move or talk? And how does Raven know _him?"

"I'm not playing games again, Vilan. What are you doing here and what do you want? I told you I was done with you fifty years ago." Raven immediately knew the mistake of her words as Robin_'s thoughts turned to suffocating shock and confusion. She cursed softly._

_Okay, ya'll that's the end of chapter one…Tell me what ya think! I've got chapter 2 done, and it's a lot longer…lol but I'm not going to post it unless I get a good amount of reviews  so…push the button…you know you want to._


	2. Chapter 2: Hints

_Disclaimer: same drill…I do not now nor ever have I owned the Teen Titans or any characters except Vilan thus far. Hence the FanFic. _

_I only got one review, but I decided I would just post ;)_

_X REBEL HEART X_

"_And I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in."_

_-Saving Me, Nickleback_

_Chapter 2: Hints_

"_I'm not playing games, Vilan. What are you doing here and what do you want? I told you I was done with you fifty years ago." Raven immediately knew the mistake of her words as Robin's thoughts turned to suffocating shock and confusion. She cursed softly._

_Vilan chuckled, easily breaking her already interrupted concentration. "Yes, Raven. Fifty years goes by fast for creatures such as us."_

_Robin watched helplessly from the floor. His arms lay limply at his side like a discarded marionette and his face contorted into a façade of calmness. Raven could feel his mind recovering, and his mental blocks reforming. This both saddened and relieved her, because she would no longer be under the strain of feeling his amplified emotions, but it also meant he was shutting her out; knowing that she knew what he felt. _

_Raven hung her head for a brief moment. Was it too much to ask that he would find what she had said to be a joke, or that he had misheard? Most likely. Even if he did pass it off on hearing, it would gnaw at the back of his mind, and Robin always investigated the things that were bothering him._

"_Do not speak of it, Vilan. Not now. You still haven't answered my question." Raven spoke barely above a whisper._

"_What, Raven you mean to tell me they do not know what you really are? You fool them as you do all others. You obviously care for this… child," he spat the word at Robin, as if the very word offended him, "but yet you do not tell them your story? How much do they truly know? But so be it, I will delve no further. Your lies are yours to tell. For your question, you know what I want. It is what I've always wanted. For you to come with me. I was unable to fulfill my…quest and I seek the comfort of another of my kind."_

_Raven almost laughed. She stared bitterly into his now somber face. "Vilan, you really expect me to believe that you came back simply to see me and take me with you? We didn't part on good terms. That is not the only reason, but we'll speak of this later. So you did not find your brother?" Raven's voice was still soft, but with a hint of her natural sarcasm._

_Vilan's face fell. "I did not say that. I found him, but he was not as I left him. The madness of immortality has finally claimed him. You wouldn't have recognized him; he was someone else. So I did all I could, and lit the blaze. Now we are the last of our order. But you are correct, there are more reasons." _

_Raven nodded slowly, her rage momentarily forgotten as she let his information sink in. They were the last ones. She shook her head. It couldn't be. _

"_I need to meditate before I can speak any more on this…Vilan, release him!" Raven felt her face burn under her hood at the realization that Robin was still frozen in place. His face was still calm, but he was obviously very curious and interested. _

_Vilan nodded with a world-weary sigh. "Oh, if I must…" Grinning, he flicked his eyes towards Robin for a second, and then looked back to Raven. Robin sat for a solid minute before he realized he had been "released" and could move and talk again. He was up and by Raven's side in an instant. Resisting the urge to question the mysterious man angrily, Robin contented himself to stand beside Raven, slightly in front. He didn't think there would be any danger from him, but both Raven and the man she had called Vilan were acting strange. He had never seen Raven act like this. Robin wasn't about to let his guard down. _

_Vilan raised an eyebrow at Robin's boldness. The man respected the lack of fear in the crime fighter. It seemed he expected people to take him seriously, and maybe he would be threatening, if he would be any match for Vilan. He wondered what Raven's relationship was with this boy. How many other teens occupied the Tower? Vilan had just happened to come through the portal in the side of the wall into the Training Room, and the first thing he saw was a muscular but small teenage boy beating the crap out of a punching bag and mumbling something about 'she doesn't have to be alone…' Knowing Raven would sense his presence and come out of either rage or curiosity, he simply froze the boy and placed him neatly on the opposite wall and waited. _

_Raven put a gently reassuring hand on Robin's clenched fist. Robin looked at her questioningly. He searched her face for some sort of explanation, but as always, it remained a blank slate. During the whole conversation, her face had remained emotionless. In fact, the only different thing about Raven was this was the most he had heard her talk at once…ever. And Robin couldn't repress the thought that at this moment, Raven didn't seem like a teenager anymore._

_While the two men were contemplating each other and Raven, the sorceress' mind was racing as to how she would fix this little slipup. What would she do with Vilan and how would she satisfy Robin's detective mind? Neither would prove to have an easy conflict resolution. She couldn't think of an answer now. She still hadn't meditated. Between Robin's constant barrage of questions and the incident with Slade three weeks ago, she was emotionally and mentally exhausted. She smiled grimly at the thought that she was lucky she could put together a coherent sentence._

_She thought hard. If she got rid of Vilan, even for just a few days, she would have time to gather her strength and thoughts. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She could kill two birds with one stone. Raven had been planning for a while now to make a trip to Gotham to snoop around the alleys and darker clubs to see what she could dig up on Slade; his whereabouts, if he'd been spotted in Gotham or near the city limits, anything. However, with everything going on in Jump, she hadn't had the chance to get away yet._

"_Vilan," she said firmly, "understand that now isn't a good time. There really isn't a good time, but I need time to think things through. But do something for me, and I'll consider your temporary company…_very temporary. Go to Gotham City, it's west of here, and find all you can about a man named Slade. It is extremely important we find and dispose of him. I've been meaning to do it myself, but I haven't been available. Can you do that?"

Vilan chuckled at her cold manner. She hadn't changed at all. Of course, when you have all of eternity, you don't change much. "As you wish." He mumbled something under his breath and a swirling portal opened up in the wall behind him. "A week, Raven," and he was gone.

Raven sighed. Now came the hard part. Robin immediately rounded on her. "What the hell was that all about? Who was that and what do you know about him? Raven, I'm asking you for the last time, what is going on?"

The dark cloaked empath reached up and absently rubbed her temples with long pale fingers. Her head was spinning. "Not now Robin, give me time." Robin was furious. "Time? Three weeks isn't enough time for you, Raven? I still don't even know why Slade continues to attack you now that Trigon is gone. You're not under his influence anymore, so why is Slade so obsessed with you? What good are you to him?"

Raven glared at Robin. In a rising voice, she spoke quickly. "Robin, do you think I would really keep it from you if I knew? I don't know anymore about Slade than you do. In fact, less." Robin's face hardened at the insult Raven spat at him. "As for any insinuations that you intentionally or unconsciously just made, you can forget them, because I am not in league with Slade." Her voice had risen to a pitch just below a yell. The implications were too much for her, that she would be helping the man who a year ago had tried to use her to destroy the world. At any time, he would have killed her after her use, if he had not been working for Trigon. Raven despised Slade just as much as Robin and she couldn't believe he would say such a thing knowing how Slade had terrorized her.

Robin clenched his fists. His purpose wasn't to maker her mad right now. "Raven, don't twist my words, you know I wasn't accusing you of anything except keeping the truth from me! I know you're not working with Slade. But I need to know what your role in all of this is!"

Raven shook her head slowly, staring Robin down as if to say 'the damage has been done.' He rewarded her with a pause. "You didn't let me finish, Robin. As I said before, I know nothing about Slade or why he is still pursuing me. As for everything else, there is too much to tell. I need to meditate. I doubt that Vilan will find much in Gotham. I-"

Robin growled. "And why didn't you tell me you were planning on a trip to Gotham? Gotham is dangerous! You can't just take off on your own without telling anyone. Raven does this team mean nothing to you? You're not working on your own anymore. And if you're going to continue to be on this team, then I need to start getting some answers."

Raven hissed quietly through her teeth. The challenge had hurt her, but of course it wouldn't show. "Be patient Robin, you will have answers." She didn't want to speak anymore and made it clear. Upset that he'd all but threatened her, she wanted to be away from him. At the same time, she wanted to tell him everything about her, something that had never happened before. She had gone all this time without needing the approval of humans, and suddenly she's a Titan and she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Why did they have to make this harder? And the only truly human member of the team who should have affected her least, affected her the deepest. All the Titans depended on him for a reason, and Raven wasn't sure what hers was.

It's not that she didn't trust him, but she didn't want him to suffer with the knowledge that she had. He couldn't take what she had to tell him sitting down. "I wish I could explain to you what a monster I am, and then you would understand," she whispered. They stood for a moment longer in silence, Robin not knowing how to respond. He stared at her awkwardly. Raven, a monster? Did she mean the demon half of her? If that's what she thought he thought of her-

She didn't give him a chance to voice his thoughts aloud. Striding past him, she typed in the code to open the door. She didn't require Robin's master code because she was already inside. Besides, she could have just read his mind to find it. As she passed through the door, she could feel Robin's eyes boring into the back of her head.

Can a fly have rabies? I think the one that was just flying around my room did. runs and hides from rabid fly …If you love me you'll review  Flames are welcome, but I blame any bad writing on the fly. He distracted me. Oh yeah… Vilan's name is pronounced Vee-laahn…but I didn't even realize it sounded/looked similar to 'villain' until raerobfan pointed it out…maybe it was my subconscious telling me something… lol Don't worry, you're supposed to be confused about Raven and everything for now  raerobfan is the awesomeness because they posted my first review. throws confetti woot.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Bird

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Teen. Titans. GOT IT! Do I really have to do this every time? Sheesh…I am going to waste my life writing unnecessary disclaimers.

One comment from me. After approximately 150 hits in two days, one person has taken the time to review. That means that the other 149 people are too lazy to push a button and say 'it sucks' or 'it rocks'. You people disgust me…but read my story anyway 

X REBEL HEART X

"Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever and all of this will make sense when I get better."

-Breath No More, Evanescence

Chapter 3: Wounded Bird

She didn't give him a chance to voice his thoughts aloud. Striding past him, she typed in the code to open the door. She didn't require Robin's master code because she was already inside. Besides, she could have just read his mind to find it. As she passed through the door, she could feel Robin's eyes

………………………………………………………………………

Raven floated to her room and paused in front of the door. Leaning her head against the cold metal, she sighed. She should have been expecting it. It was he she had been feeling draw closer for about a month. She didn't need to deal with Vilan along with Slade, though Vilan meant her no harm at the moment. She still didn't understand what happened late that night.

It had been a year since defeating Trigon, her demonic father and the disappearance of Slade that Raven began feeling uneasy. It took her a while to get used to being her own person, and not worrying about when her father's rage would show itself. She still had to control her emotions for her own reasons, but at least she knew they were hers and hers alone. She was just starting to enjoy it when she began having sleeping problems.

She never was a deep sleeper, but she did require some kind of sleep, even if it was just mental rest. Meditation was a form of sleep for her. But it kept getting increasingly more difficult for her to concentrate on her mantra and she would wake up at night when sleep did decide to grace her with it's presence. Raven never knew why she sat bolt upright, except for this overwhelming feeling that she needed to wake up for some urgent reason. It bothered her, because there was nothing amiss as far as she could tell.

There was one other thing contributing to her stress. No matter where she went, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. On numerous occasions she would reach out with her mind to catch the spy unsuspecting, but when she did, no one was there. The feeling was even stronger when she was out foraging late at night. She could feel the criticizing eyes on her as she strolled down the dark streets and alleys. But she could never catch this mysterious watcher. She was not overly bothered now, because whoever it was remained content merely to watch, but it annoyed her.

One thing she did know for sure was something was coming, something powerful. She wasn't sure what it was, but it worried her. Reluctant to tell the others of the approaching force, she kept it to herself.

But the other Titans were beginning to notice she wasn't herself. She had been paler than usual, and that resulted from being exhausted when she left the Tower to find a victim. Every night was a struggle just to feed. Beast Boy had just barely escaped her fury completely intact on many occasions. There wasn't a single member of the team she hadn't lashed out at. Raven found she was less stealthy on her nightly escapes from the tower. She lacked her usual prowess in battle, not to the point of being a hindrance to the team, but enough to draw attention to herself. No one had caught her leaving yet, but at this rate Robin was bound to notice something was not right.

Therefore, she wasn't prepared for the struggle with Slade late one night. She had snuck out at around ten o'clock to wander the streets until she found a passing criminal. She found a criminal, but not one that would be useful to her.

(flashback)

Her cape swished softly as she meandered slowly down the damp streets of Jump City. The rain had just recently abated, and the wetness still clung to everything. Her amethyst eyes darted back and forth, searching the shadows and not missing anything. She stopped in her tracks under a flickering street lamp as her highly sensitive ears picked up approaching steps from behind her. She half turned when a rugged heavyset man in grease stained clothing stepped out from the shadows. He shamelessly gave her the once over, looking her slowly up and down. It was clear his eyes lingered on certain areas.

He growled deep in his throat and strode purposefully towards her. Raven took a step backwards away from the approaching man, then turned and ran. She had always been a gifted thespian. She made a big show of slipping and falling hard to the concrete, allowing the heavy man to catch up sufficiently. Then she let out a suppressed scream of terror and dragged herself up. At half speed, she skittered around a corner and entered one of the many blackened alleys. Hiding just inside the shadows, she could hear the man's labored breathing as he drew closer. She smiled grimly at the long string of curses erupting from the disgruntled attacker.

She waited until the shadows had completely enwrapped him in darkness before she began to move. Perspiration soaked through his shirt and he gave off an unpleasant odor. However, Raven could practically hear his heart beating from where she stood ready to spring. She could smell the blood flowing through his body, seductively enticing her.

She could frighten him, then chase him…something about the resistance made it all taste sweeter. The thought of enjoying this appalled her, but she always had. She couldn't help it. However, she wanted to get back to the Tower as soon as possible; she could not risk discovery. There would be no theatrics tonight; Raven would simply do it quickly.

She followed mere steps behind her would-be attacker unnoticed; it wasn't until she was so close she was breathing on his neck that he swung around. Surprise stamped itself on his ugly grubby features before she smiled at him.

"Well hello, little Lady…looks like you came to your senses." He smiled a nasty grin and moved to put his hands on her hips. But she was smiling for a reason. From the top and bottom of her mouth four long glittering fangs slid smoothly through the gums. Blood dribbled over her teeth, and she licked it off hungrily. He drew his hands back as if burned and stumbled.

"Hey what are you, some kind of freak?" The small teen chuckled. "Some kind," she answered and threw herself at him. She held his thrashing arms and plunged her fangs into the artery in his neck. The dark cloaked girl was enjoying the feeling of the warm luscious liquid flowing down her throat when an unexpected voice made her withdraw from the man.

She released the still struggling man and he fell, only to stumble back to his feet and take off yelling like a bat out of hell. Raven turned her bloodstained face to the source of the voice, mouth still opened.

"My dear Raven, there really is no end to the secrets surrounding you, is there? First ending the world, and now this?"

Raven slowly drew a pale hand across her mouth, and then licked the blood off her hand. Her hands ready at her sides, she kept her eyes on the dark figure in the shadows, and crouched into a fighting position. She hid her surprise from him, knowing he was looking forward to it. "So. I see you didn't die, Slade. What a pity. What do you want?" Emotionless. On the outside a cool, calm exterior exuded strength and confidence, while on the inside Raven's mind writhed in fear. Flashes of their last encounters raced through her mind: flying through a frozen Jump City, fighting his flames to no avail. An unwanted message delivered thru pain. The vision of her greatest fear come true, destruction incarnate. Then falling from a fifty-story building, coming but feet away from meeting a grisly death with the concrete. The only thing that saved her was Robin.

Slade stepped into the light, chuckling in that cold and quiet manner of his. "Ah, Raven. You are still the same as when you were your Father's puppet a mere year ago. I see you now have other demons to contend with…" he nodded meaningfully towards her, indicating her fangs. She hissed quietly.

"It is my business and mine alone." Her hands came alive with crackling black energy. "I suggest you leave Jump City and don't come back." Her eyes burned into his mask, seeking a soul past the frightening lack of anything. To her surprise, he threw his head back and roared with laughter. She lowered her hands slightly, completely caught off guard by his response. In that split instant where she dropped her guard, he moved faster than the eye could follow, disappearing. As she looked around for him, he grabbed her arms from behind and locked them together police-style. She stiffened and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't ever…"The cracking of her shoulder bones coming out of joint assaulted the quiet night as she yanked her arms up over her head, virtually chucking Slade over her head and forcing him to relinquish his hold on her arms. "…touch me again!"

Slade slammed into the wall with a painful crash. Dust and debris crumbled down on him and he lay slumped in a pile on the ground. He did not move.

Raven sighed. She was getting weaker, and she was losing valuable time. Someone must have noticed her absence by now. Between the nightly routine of a very restful and good night from Starfire, a hopeful request for one last game of stank ball before nighty-night from Cyborg and Beast Boy, or a simple check in from Robin, Raven should have been back an hour ago.

She gritted her teeth together; her fangs cutting into her lips as she mentally reset her left shoulder, and then physically reset the right. She panted and whimpered quietly from the exertion and agony, but it was the quickest solution. That would be her last healing of the night. She turned to leave the alley. Without warning, the sorceress felt a heavy hand grip the back of her neck and heave her head first into a pile of crates in the back of the alley.

Her head struck the thick wood first, then her body back flipped into the crates. She moaned; her body hurt all over. She began to stand up and gasped at the pain emanating from her left side. She examined it and found a long, thick splinter submerged in her flesh. "Perfect." She deadpanned, immediately yanking the splinter out and flinging the offensive object from her person. An inhuman growl tore from her lips.

She looked up and found a fist flying towards her face. As instinct more than reaction, she tossed her head sideways, and the hit caught her under the jaw. Her mouth flooded with blood when she bit through her tongue. Raven stumbled back. Eyes closed and head bowed, her hand moved slowly to her jaw and rubbed the injured area. Slowly she picked her head up until it tilted upwards. Dark lids opened to reveal speckled yellow eyes filled with vengeance.

"Raven! Raven, where are you? Raven, report!" Raven pulled the communicator out of her robe, but didn't open it to respond to Robin's voice. She simply stared at it. Then let it drop to the wet pavement. She stepped over it and towards Slade, who still stood ready for a fight. She smiled, bearing her fangs at him. Unconsciously, her feet left the ground as she walked towards him and began to circle around the man; drawing out the inevitable.

"What do you want, Slade? Why do you disgust me with your poisoned presence?" He said nothing. "Come now, you can tell me…You didn't find it difficult to talk to me a year ago…You couldn't seem to say enough then. What then has changed? Maybe it's that you are once again mortal, or maybe it's that you no longer have the protection of my demon Father to lean on, or perhaps, and I like this one best…"the small girl stopped in front of Slade and pushed her face into his, "perhaps the fearless Slade is afraid." He flinched ever so slightly. She stepped back and continued to circle around him. "Oh, my, I do hope we're not drifting apart…" Raven was acting as a completely different person now. Her voice contained a mixture of suppressed rage and amusement. It rose louder and louder with each word, each syllable, and she looked at him like a starved shark.

"Raven!" Raven's head snapped around to find Beast Boy running toward her. "Shit…" Slade chuckled. "Looks like the game is up, Raven. Until next time…" He slid past her, but she had no option of going after him because Beast Boy was almost into the alley. Raven moaned as she willed the fangs to retract into her gums. Her eyes remained the luminescent yellow, though. Pale hands gripped her solitude and pulled it over her head in the form of a hood. Beast Boy stooped to pick something up.

Raven took a few weary steps towards him and then stopped. The strains of her encounter coming back to her, the pale girl fell to her hands and knees. Withdrawal spasms racked her small frame as she vomited blood. Raven coughed weakly. "Raven, I'm coming!" The green changeling fell to his knees beside her. Raven sat back and shivered violently. Under the hood, her yellow eyes slowly began to change hue. The blood on her face was starting to dry from a deep gash on the side of her head.

"What happened?" Beast Boy's voice cracked as he threw Raven's arm around his shoulder and lifted her to her feet. She leaned against him weakly. "I…I…" She stuttered.

Beast Boy smiled reassuringly. "No, that's okay. Better wait 'till we get back to the Tower so you can explain it to everyone at once. Oh here, you dropped this." He dropped the muddied communicator into her hands. "We tried to reach you, but you didn't answer. We wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for the communicator's tracking signal. I tried to get Robin to let me ride the R-Cycle, but he said I could get there faster if I flew. I'd like to see him fly everywhere…my arms get tired! And after refusing me a moped, the least they could do is give me a break every once in a while, but NO!"

For once Raven was glad of Beast Boy's incessant chatter. It would give her more time to come up with a believable story for what occurred tonight. Unfortunately for Raven, she was in too much pain to even remember her name, let alone make up an excuse.

She didn't remember making the twenty-minute journey to the Tower, just suddenly looking up and feeling relieved to see her home looming up like a tall sentinel in her vision. Beast Boy took the wounded bird without argument to the main room, where the other Teens waited anxiously. Cyborg sat with his elbows on his cybernetic knees, his face in his hands. Robin paced back and forth next to the couch every few minutes checking his communicator. Starfire was speaking hesitantly.

"Friends, should we not set out after Beast Boy and Raven? I believe they have been gone for a very long-""Star, BB will bring him back, just give it a little time. She probably wasn't with the communicator; he may have had to search around for her." Cyborg wearily cut the alien off for the umpteenth time as Beast Boy and Raven limped into the room.

"Hey guys, I found her!" Beast Boy beamed at the room. The team spun around. Starfire shrieked and flew at her friend. She was about to envelop her in a bear hug when she noticed Raven's wounds. Blood caked on her face, hands and knees. A large bruise was already forming on the right side of her jaw and cheek where Slade punched her. Dark blood seeped from the wound in her side that had started bleeding from walking the whole way back to the tower because she was too weak to fly. Her hood had fallen down unnoticed quite a while ago, and her tired eyes were an alarming yellowish purple. The alien froze in midair. Robin's eyes widened. Cyborg's mouth dropped open. "What happened to you?"

Her eyes that were all wrong darted from one person to the next. They crowded around her, the worry rushing out of them making her claustrophobic. She shook her head as if warding off their emotions. She took a step back, pulling her arm from Beast Boy and standing on her own two feet. "No…just let me go…go to my room." She licked dry lips. "I ran into a few…robbers, that's all…got roughed up…a bit. Nothing to worry about. Please, go to bed…"

They all began talking at once. "Since when can you not take a couple-"

"You can't go to your room, you need medical-"

"And what were you doing outside the Tower alone at night in the first-"

"A few robbers do not cause such damage, friend Raven."

Robin nodded. "Starfire's right, Raven, a few robbers have never stopped you before. What's the real story? I want the truth." Cyborg placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Maybe we should give her until tomorrow. She looks pretty bad. I'll take her down to the Med Lab and get her settled in for the night. Sorry, Raven, but there's no way you're sleeping in your own bed tonight."

But Raven didn't really hear them. Her strangely discolored eyes trained on the floor between Robin and Cyborg and she swayed slightly. Suddenly her eyes slipped closed and she fainted. Robin rushed forward and caught her easily, looking into her bloodied face. Worry creased his mask and he gritted his teeth.

"Perhaps we will learn more tomorrow?" Starfire suggested hopefully. Robin said nothing. "Come on, dude, give her a break…" Beast Boy said, yawning. Robin glared at him. "I was only trying to find out what happened to her." Cyborg nodded. "We know man, we know. Here, let me take her." Cyborg picked Raven out of Robin's arms gently and headed to the Med Lab, leaving Starfire and Beast Boy to bid Robin hasty good nights and skulk off to their respective rooms to settle in for the night.

moomoocowmoomoocowmoomoocowmoomoocowmoomoocowmoomoocowmoo

End of chapter three. Wow, two thirty in the morning and I'm exhausted! I must be getting old…robrae5000; you continue to be my best friend. My goal is at least 12 reviews (that means I need 10 lol) until I post chapter 4. Love you all 


	4. Chapter 4: Nightly Troubles

Happy two days after the fourth of July! Whoo!

Me: I own the Teen Titans. I made up all the characters and they are my exclusive property. Now I am going to sue you all! BWAHAHA!

lawyer: AHEM

me: conflaggit.

Lawyer: that's okay, Drey, we're going to find you a nice cozy cellblock where you can ponder the wrongness of plagiarism.

Me: wrongness…wrongness, you're a bloody lawyer, and the best word you can come up with is wrongness? I want MY lawyer! Help! Help! is dragged away to prison

Ahem… as you can see by my jail time, I do not own Teen Titans or any characters at this time besides Vilan, who is currently in Gotham, and thus not in the story. grumble

Thanks to all reviewers: Evanlicious, Robraefan, StalkerFudge, and an anonymous reader. I got up to 8 reviews, which is close enough. This chapters pretty short, but five will be coming soon.

X REBEL HEART X

"Too many years, fighting back tears…why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again…knowing I must say goodbye."

-Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 4

Cyborg picked Raven out of Robin's arms gently and headed to the Med Lab, leaving Starfire and Beast Boy to bid Robin hasty good nights and skulk off to their respective rooms to settle in for the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fog. There was fog outside the Tower. The rain pounded as loudly in her mind as on the walls. Her temple throbbed to the rhythm of the thunder. Of course, there would be a storm tonight. She sat up, completely disoriented and expecting to find the dark comforts of her room: violet sheets spread around her. But there was only a thin white sheet tucked neatly over her body that had come undone as she sat up. The darkness fit, but where was she? Then she remembered coming home last night…this morning…what time was it? It was still dark… Cyborg or someone must have brought her down to the Med Lab. She groaned as she swung her bare feet onto the cold floor and felt her body protest the movement.

Raven was about to walk around the bed to the door when she noticed something for the first time. There was breathing other than her own coming from somewhere in the pitch-black room. She froze mid-step. Had Slade tracked her down in the Tower? She broke out into a cold sweat. Did he plan to finish her off in her sleep while she was powerless? She clenched her fists in the darkness. Well, he would soon discover his mistake.

_I will not go without a fight. I have no reason to fear him anymore. He is just another mortal who poses no threat to me. _But although her mind was in the right place, her heart raced in her chest uncontrollably, not heeding her reasoning mind.She thought of their earlier fight and her throat tightened. This time it would be different, without any interruptions. She took a tentative step forward and heard the breathing grow much softer and the sound of movement not far away from her. Her body tensed. Could Slade have fallen asleep? Either way, she would have the upper hand; even though she could see no more in the dark then he probably could. She stepped closer to the breathing. Reaching out a hand, she slowly moved forward inch by inch. Her breath came in shallow gasps as her arm moved forward gingerly.

WHOOSH! Something reached out and grabbed her small wrist. She jumped and yelped loudly. Her eyes glowed white as she reacted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She screamed, panicking. She heard the satisfying crash of Slade slamming into the heart monitor and other equipment stationed beside the medical beds.

Feet pounded loudly down the hall. Raven stood in the fighting position, waiting for the attack she knew would come. Somehow it never did.

The door to the infirmary swung open and the light flicked on. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire stood at the entrance to the Med Lab, all alarmed. Starfire floated about a foot off the floor, her hands encased in green light, Beast Boy was snarling, ready to transform, and Cyborg's cannon was out, pointing back and forth at the empty room. Raven stood at the foot of the bed with her arms out in front of her and breathing heavily as she looked at the Titans like a deer caught in headlights. A figure lay tangled in the medical equipment.

Cyborg's cannon fell back into his cybernetic arm, and Starfire and Beast Boy relaxed. Raven looked at them unbelieving. "What are you doing?" Panic laced through her voice as clear as day. Cyborg pointed wearily. "Look." Raven followed his gesture to the figure. A certain masked leader laid rubbing his head and mumbling. Raven gasped.

"Robin! I-I thought you were…well, I didn't know…you were breathing and…" Robin glowered at her. "What, would you like me to stop breathing? That's hardly a reason to attack someone who's just waiting for you to get better." Raven shook her head violently. "No, you don't understand! I thought you were Slade!" Everyone in the room stiffened visibly.

Robin stood up, slowly extracting himself from the wires and monitors. "Raven, what exactly happened tonight?" He leaned on the wall and stared at her. Looking around, Raven found them all looking at her expectantly. She sighed. "Okay." The dark teen passed them to go out into the black hallway. She knew the way with her eyes closed, as they might as well have been. Entering the main room, she flicked the lights on and sat down heavily on the couch in the center of the room. Leaning her head into her hands, she sighed deeply. How could she tell them without revealing herself?

Entering the room, the Titans seated themselves in various places. Robin sat on one side of Raven while Cyborg sat on the other. Starfire sat in front of and adjacent to them on a Lay Z Boy recliner, and Beast Boy turned into a cat and curled up in a ball on her lap. Robin alone sat straight-backed, the others settled in for her story; it was late.

Raven recounted her account of leaving at around ten o'clock. But she left out the whole part about the man whom she attempted to drink from, claiming she simply went for a walk to get some fresh air and to stretch her legs. According to her, she thought she heard someone's voice, and entered the alley to investigate. That was where Slade had attacked her. She had fought back, wounding him also and thinking him unconscious. As she finished with Beast Boy entering the alley, she looked at the faces around her for approval. Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy, who had been serious for a whole fifteen minutes, indicated his 'muscles' and earned a groan from the Team. Surprisingly, Starfire's face glowed slightly of disbelief. Robin's face was indecipherable; a perfect blank look covered his handsome features. She studied their faces in seconds, deciding instantaneously whom she would have to convince more thoroughly.

She rubbed her side, trying to ease the dull throbbing pain originating from the large splinter wound. Eight stitches spanned the hole. The contemplative silence was broken by a growl from the masked crusader. "Raven, Slade must have said something else… he must have given some kind of hint as to why he attacked you. From the sounds of it he's been following you for a while now." Raven gave an involuntary shudder at the thought; words could not describe how much that deduction bothered her. Cyborg put a comforting arm around her shoulders and smiled at her in reassurance. "I told you all," she lied. Robin rubbed his chin in annoyance. "But that's not his style. He likes to be in control, he has to have you fear him, or it takes away the pleasure." He grabbed her hand in a vice-like grip and his white masked eyes searched her tired violet ones. "Raven…think. There must have been something else. Any small comment, any reference to anything…anything at all!" She drew her hand away with some hasty difficulty and stared at the carpet in front of her. "No, I told you, that's all Robin. He said nothing."

Robin shook his head. "That's not right! It can't be right…," he thought hard. Something didn't add up with this whole thing. His detective mind was screaming that there must be more pieces to the puzzle that were unclear to him. Raven didn't know much, but she must know more than she was letting on. But why? She hardly ever hid anything from her friends anymore, so why would she regress to her former guarded self?

Meanwhile, Raven mentally began to come up with an answer to satisfy Starfire. The alien was naïve, not stupid, as some perceived true of her. She was as smart as any member of the team was, and smarter if you included Beast Boy. If she could only reassure Star, that would leave only Robin. She groaned inwardly. Couldn't he just be blind once and accept her story? But she knew that was too much to ask of the genius detective. Asking questions was as much a part of him as his mask, or his habit of taking responsibility for everything negative that happened.

At that moment, while they were all lost in their own separate thoughts, Beast Boy leapt from Starfire's lap, still in the form of a cat, and stretched languidly this way and that while yawning. He sat on the carpet stupidly after transforming. Cyborg looked at the 'wrist' watch built into the sensors in his arm. "Alright, ya'll… four thirty and the sun will be up in an hour…time for bed!" He too stood and stretched. A yawn began to escape Raven's lips before she stifled it. Starfire smiled. "Should you not be getting the rest, Raven? It is quite late…" Cyborg laughed. "Actually, Star, it's quite early. Night!" The cybernetic teen thumped softly out of the living room and down the hall to his futuristically tricked out blue and silver room. Beast Boy drooled off down the hallway after him, grumbling and mumbling about Tofu bagels winning in a wrestling match against sausage links. A room recently tornado stricken was his destination. Raven stared at the floor for a few moments longer, then gracefully rising to her feet; she bid Robin and Starfire a good night.

She stumbled sleepily down the hall; she couldn't remember the last time she had been this tired. Bypassing physically typing in the code, she simply pushed her hand into the sensor and waited briefly for her door to swing open. The comfortable darkness of her room greeted her, though she was still considering redecorating. She didn't appreciate the dark shadows as much as when she was already in bed under the covers. Making her way across the moonlit room she slid between the violet and black covers, her pain easing as the comfortable mattress formed to her body. Then a thought struck her.

Robin and Starfire had been the last ones left in the room. Alarm waking her up slightly, she began to sit up, then thought better. She lay back down and closed her eyes, only to open them up a moment later blazing white. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" she whispered to the dark. Her astral raven form exited her body and circled the room before phasing through the door. It made its way to the opening of the main room, disguising itself as a shadow. Through it, Raven was able to eavesdrop on the conversation that had apparently been underway since she left.

"But something did not seem to…how would you say it…add up? For air, friend Raven usually goes up on the roof, or trains in the training room. It is not customary for her to leave without telling anyone for this so called walk." That would be Starfire.

Robin spoke next. Raven could not actually see them, but the change in their voices and dialect was obviously very drastic. "I know, and that's the thing, Star. I don't think Raven is lying,I think she's just keeping something from us for whatever reason. But why would she hide something about Slade? She's terrified of Slade after everything he put her through." Raven could easily detect the anger in his voice without even needing her empathic powers. Not at Starfire or Raven, but at the memory of the struggle with him and that night Slade practically threw his dark teammate off the top of a fifty-story building. In all reality, he was helpless, but he blamed himself for not being there to save her from Slade.

Starfire sighed. "I do not understand. Why would she hide something from her friends? I do not think she would do so to hurt us or harm us in any way. It is all very bothersome. She cares for us as her family, and the Trigon is no longer, I can think of no reason she should tell us all."

"I don't know Star…but I plan on finding out just as soon as she'll let me. I'll ask her every day if I have to, but I _will_ get to the bottom of this sooner or later."

Neither of the speculating Titans noticed one of the shadows weave itself away from the den and towards a certain dark sorceress' room. Coming to herself, Raven sighed. So her hunch had been right, they had been talking about her. But she was too exhausted tonight to think of any form of escape for the barrage of questions she knew would be coming soon. Tonight she just needed to forget it all and drift off to restful sleep. She didn't care if Trigon himself came in here and told her to get up, she was going to sleep and she would enjoy it!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: This chapter and the second half of chapter 3 were somewhat boring to write, but I had to get it out of the way. Otherwise, you'll be asking what happened three weeks ago throughout the whole story! Yay, I made it past chapter 3! When I actually write stories, three always seems the magic number I lose my creativity at. Well, review and tell me what you think…Kudos to all reviewers! Flames are welcome. End transmission.


	5. Chapter 5: Hungry for Truth

Disclaimer: All characters and concepts of Teen Titans pretty much belong to Cartoon Network or the creators, whoever. You will be able to tell what is my contribution, I am sure…that sentence sounds very Starfire-ish

Sorry everybody, I had a serious case of writing block…I've been writing a paragraph on and off for a while…I finished this chapter… I'm going to start doing summaries for the next chapter if I know what I'm going to do…kk? Thanks for the reviews  Oh yea…one more thing…I forgot to ask you, StalkerFudge, can you deal with some StarBB? Well, if not, you know where I live, come kill me, but keep reading 

AndreannaMaree

X REBEL HEART X

"Name this for me, heat the cold air. Take the chill off of my life. And if I could I'd turn my eyes to look inside to see what's coming…"

-"The Unnamed Feeling" Metallica

Chapter 5

_Neither of the speculating Titans noticed one of the shadows weave itself away from the den and towards a certain dark sorceress' room. Coming to herself, Raven sighed. So her hunch had been right, they had been discussing the darkest member of the team. But she was too exhausted tonight to think of any form of escape for the barrage of questions she knew would be coming soon. Tonight she just needed to forget it all and drift off to restful sleep. She didn't care if Azar herself came in here and told her to get up, she was going to sleep and she would enjoy it! _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Day after day Raven grew tired of the interrogation. Robin was relentless, and wouldn't accept any lie she handed him; and some of them, in her mind were rather clever. Eventually she just gave up and avoided the subject like the plague. Raven regretted this, because she knew it was eating Robin horribly, but she just couldn't afford to tell him the truth; it would inspire far more serious questions than what she faced now.

She lay in the early morning darkness pondering the mess she was in. So many questions left unanswered and she was powerless to change it. She sighed. Why was she always helpless and when had she become a slave to chance? Raven was never one to sit back and let fate take the rains of her life. But these last years she had hardly been in control. Slade had a message to deliver to her, and despite her protests, the points were made. Trigon used her as a portal to enter this world, and, finally giving into despair, she gave him what he wanted. And now she was a servant to her own lies and deceptions, having no other choice than to keep her biggest secret from those she loved.

Vilan. What would she do about him? She could not simply tell him to go jump off a cliff, he would survive and come back in a week and ask her the same question. She could feel his presence as strongly as if he was in the next room; that tended to happen when he was in the same hemisphere as her.

But she was also worried that he hadn't returned as of yet. It had been a few days more than a week since he left, and still he did not show. She wasn't worried for his safety; more that he may say something to the wrong person and reveal too much. She also craved information on Slade.

Sighing once again, she hauled her tired body from the restless violet covers, stumbling around her room for a brief span. She slid out of the black silk pajamas clinging to her body and let them fall to the floor. Grabbing a clean leotard, cloak, belt and her boots, she headed to her personal bathroom and left the clothing in a pile just outside the door within reach. Stepping into the shower, she turned the knobs until the water slashed out at her with a satisfactory temperature. Raven let the water pour over her tense body, relaxing and calming her as she ceased to think and simply stood under the cold water.

After she finished her shower and got dressed, she felt refreshed. She exited her room, still drawing the cloak tight about her shoulders. Entering the joint living room and kitchen, she glanced at the clock. Five a.m. and she was the only one up and about. Raven loved the solitude of the mornings, knowing that the other Titans were still with her and she wasn't alone, but she was by herself. The kettle flew through the air and gently landed on the burner as Raven abandoned levitating to sit cross-legged on the marble kitchen counter-top. Raven let the smallest ghost of a smile through her guarded defenses. Cyborg would probably throw a fight if he caught her sitting on his 'nice clean counters.' Strangely enough, Cyborg was the one who cleaned up after the rest of the Team, and kept the Tower in working condition. He always said he worked too hard building the home to have it be a pigsty all the time.

Raven shook her head, trying to redirect her thoughts from her obsessive-compulsive team member to the problems at hand. Vilan and Robin were the main issue, still. She had satisfied Starfire after about the first week, telling her she had not been able to attack at first because Slade was holding a little girl as a human shield. She didn't expect it to fly, but Starfire went on and on about how horrible Slade was and how she would inflict the Tameranian Skiffledug upon him at their next meeting.

The empath reached out with her mind, searching for Vilan. After a few moments, she ceased the probe and prepared her herbal tea. He had indeed gone to Gotham as she wished…she still had her eyes open for some kind of trick, or betrayal. Vilan was not her favorite of their kind. She wondered what the real reason for seeking her out was. One thing was certain it would be complicated.

Lost in her thoughts, Raven jumped when the kettle emitted an ear-piercing screech unexpectedly. The dark teen swiftly removed the teakettle from the burner, hoping not to wake the other titans. After pausing a few moments to listen for any sign of waking, she smiled inwardly. It would take a hurricane to wake the general inhabitants of the tower once they crawled exhausted to their separate chambers.

The empath nursed a cup of steaming herbal tea between her pale fingers and traveled slowly from the kitchen to the couch in the main room. Once more, her thoughts turned to Vilan and his prolonged visit to Gotham. She wondered desperately what, if anything, he had uncovered about their mysterious archenemy. When you virtually don't exist, it's surprising how much you can find out about a seemingly nonexistent character. She didn't expect him to come back empty handed.

But Raven was growing extremely impatient, and Robin's ceaseless questioning of her knowledge of Slade was grating on her nerves. She wasn't too worried about Robin getting answers, because she would most likely tell her leader whatever Vilan discovered.

Raven began to think quietly aloud in her steady monotone. "Maybe I should just go to Gotham and meet him. I would hear what he had to say, and it would give me some time away from home to think…There _has _been a lull in crime lately, so they could get along without me." Raven concluded that after breakfast she would talk to Robin about taking a 'vacation.' Right now, though, she contented herself to drink her tea and then remove herself to the roof to meditate until the other Titans awoke.

"Get up, Master…get up, Master…get up, Master…" A bad impression of Igor resonated repeatedly from the changeling's alarm clock. (A/N: no joke…my best friend had an alarm clock that said stuff like this.) Beast Boy rolled over, the movement causing the large pool of drool folded into his pillowcase to drain into his ear. Forest green eyes shot open as he leaped off his bed and fell through thin air to land in a pained pile unceremoniously on the floor.

"…uhhhhh…." He moaned like a caveman. "Get up, master…get up, master…" Beast Boy dragged himself over to the alarm clock and glared at it with hatred. The blinking red letters burned out the numbers 9:10 a.m.

_Wow. Ten minutes of Igor before I woke up._ He thought as he unplugged the stupid thing. As he opened the door to his room and stepped groggily into the main hallway, the meaty smell of sausage, eggs, ham, bacon, hash browns, and various other breakfast foods accosted his nostrils. Suddenly he was wide-awake.

The short changeling went tearing down the hall and sprinted into the main room. He stood in the kitchen in front of Cyborg, who had an immeasurably joyous grin on his kind face and an apron wrapped around his robotic waist. Beast Boy glowered from under his eyebrows and pointed a melodramatic finger in the older teen's face. "YOU!" He breathed furiously…

Cyborg grinned in amusement. "What about me, grass stain? Just cookin' us some breakfast, nothin' wrong with that, is there?" Cyborg threw his head back and laughed as Beast Boy's eyes turned red and steam flew from his nostrils.

"It's MEAT, you sick minded freak! I _am_ most of those animals! You could be _eating_ me! Do you know what it's like to be a pig!" Beast Boy clenched his fists angrily.

"No, but I will once this ham gets done…mm-mmm! That smells delicious…"Cyborg simply chuckled as Beast Boy huffed past him to dig in the fridge and make his own meal of various tofu-inspired foods.

Next to enter the kitchen was Robin, fresh from a shower after training. He gave Cyborg his signature cocky smile, and smiled a 'good morning' to Beast Boy. Although Robin seemed happy enough, Cyborg knew him well enough to notice slight things amiss in his behavior and/or appearance. For example, the extremely observant noticed dark circles even under the constant mask of the teen martial arts prodigy. He slouched slightly and his steps were less energetic as usual. Cyborg knew he worried about Raven constantly, and her silence. The technological genius knew she probably had a good reason for her secrecy, as she always used to, but he wished either she would tell their leader something to satisfy him, or that Robin would change his character and not be so anxious when he couldn't figure something out.

Cyborg shook his head and continued to make breakfast, pulling a steaming ham out of the oven. Robin could be seen drooling as Beast Boy gagged. Cyborg put the pan on the center table with a satisfied 'Booyah,' and went about setting the table with the help of Robin. Next to enter the room was Raven in her customary cloak hiding her body, but her hood was down and her face was exposed. She nodded to the boys scrambling around the kitchen to prepare a good breakfast.

"You're up late, Rae…sleep in?" Robin quirked an eyebrow and flashed his dazzling smile. She loved that smile, especially when it was directed at her. Pale pink lips curled ever so slightly, and she shook her head no. "I just came out late; I've been on the roof meditating since sunrise."

Beast Boy choked on his tofu bacon. "Sunrise! Raven, haven't you heard of a thing called _sleep?_ You know, most people need it to think straight in the morning. If I got up that early, I'd…I'd…I don't even want to think about getting up that early!"

Raven rolled her eyes at her green teammate's phobia of sleep deprivation. Nobody wanted to see Beast Boy with any less than eight hours of sleep under his belt. She levitated a jug of milk and a container of orange juice from the refrigerator to a tight spot between a plate of sausage links and a bowl of assorted berries. Raven raised her eyebrows at the table. This was a _huge _breakfast.

Starfire entered the room with a stretch and a 100-watt smile on her orange-skinned face. Green orbs scanned the kitchen, joyously taking in her friends' activities. The alien was happy to be alive this morning with friends who loved her and cared about her, even though this was how she woke up every morning. Starfire was simply a very thankful, joyous being who enjoyed life's simple pleasures.

"Good morning, everyone! I trust you all slept well and had the good dreams?" Cyborg and Robin smiled while Beast Boy laughed. "Sure, Star…But your snoring kept us all up half the night!"

Starfire squealed in mock anger. "I do not snore, you…you…glorgelnor zofnar!" Beast Boy stumbled back in mock shock. "I beg your pardon! Well, if that's how you want it…you're a zombarf!"

Starfire gasped and tears came to her eyes. "You think I am a zombarf? I thought you were my friend, but obviously I was mistaken!" Starfire ran from the room sobbing.

The remaining Titans in the room glared at Beast Boy. Cyborg smacked Beast Boy behind the head. "What were you thinking? Can't you see how much you upset her?" Beast Boy's mouth simply flopped open.

Raven shook her head. "What did you call her, anyways?" Beast Boy shrugged a panicked expression on his face. "I don't know, I was just kidding around. I thought I made it up, I didn't know it would actually mean something in Tameranian! It's not my fault!"

"You may not have done it on purpose, but you still upset Star, and it's still your fault. I think you should go apologize to her." Robin lectured like a school teacher disciplining a student who had pulled a little girl's pigtail or something of the like.

Beast Boy hung his head and left the room in search of the Tameranian princess. He really had not meant to upset her, he was just joking around as she was, but then it backfired. He was just trying to make her laugh. He sighed to himself. Now he had made her mad at him, which was the last thing he wanted.

Beast Boy found her down on the rocks surrounding the tower. This was the place he went when _he _was upset; funny she should come here. He walked up behind the crouching princess and sat down beside her silently. If she noticed his presence, she didn't acknowledge it.

He picked up a stone and threw it sideways to skip across the choppy waters. Looking sideways at Starfire, he drew his knees up to his chin. "Look, Star…I'm sorry. I didn't even know what a…whatever it was…_was._ I thought I was making it up, I didn't mean to insinuate something or call you a name or anything…" he trailed off miserably.

Starfire turned her tearstained face towards her close friend. "Then you do not believe me to be a…I believe you call it a _prostitute?_" The orange-skinned beauty looked at her feet, blushing."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped. "Wow. No, Star, I would never think that of you. Really, I was just trying to make you laugh; I didn't mean to make you cry. God, I am so stupid! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Starfire swiped her hand across her eyes gracefully and a smile crept across her now happy features. "Don't worry, Beast Boy, you are forgiven! There is something, though…"

Beast Boy perked up and smiled as he stood and offered Star a hand. "Anything! What is it?" Starfire utilized her superhuman strength to grab his hand and spin him around; she let him fly into the water with a loud splash. He screamed like a little girl the whole way.

She giggled with a dainty hand poised in front of her mouth. "There…I feel better." A few moments later Beast Boy washed up on shore in the form of a green walrus seal. Starfire stepped closer, pretending concern. As she came into reach, Beast Boy turned into an octopus and grabbed her around the waist with one long tentacle at the same time throwing himself backwards into the current. He proceeded to drag them both into the deep water to dunk her thoroughly. Once done, he turned into his human form to tread water and wait for her to resurface.

Long cherry-red hair covered her face as she broke the surface close to his form. She flipped her hair over her head amidst shouts from Beast Boy when the water flicked in his direction.

"You are already wet, friend. Why do you complain of the water?" Beast Boy mumbled something about it being the principle. She swam a little closer to him, and shot a small star bolt out of her glowing hand, sending a small tidal wave crashing towards him.

Beast Boy yelped and morphed into a dolphin to cut through the wave harmlessly. He dove beneath the surface and out of sight of the floating alien. Confused, Starfire looked over the empty waters. "Beast Boy? Where did you go?"

A scream erupted from the redhead as he came up underneath her and grabbed her around the waist also pulling her down with him. When they came back up for air, he still held her around the waist.

Starfire looked down into the water, blushing. Beast Boy put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look into his eyes, even though he was shorter than she was. Two pairs of green orbs searched the others as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended, both teens blushed furiously, but Beast Boy held her closer to his chest. The Tameranian joyously hugged the green changeling as they moved closer to shore…not a bone-crushing hug, but a gentle embrace.

The two Titans stepped up on the rocks, carefully avoiding the slicker ones. Starfire linked hands with Beast Boy, who didn't protest but grinned widely at the alien. "So, Beast Boy…does this mean you are my friend-that-is-a-boy?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped once again in panic. "I didn't even get to ask you out yet!" he sputtered.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$piratesarekewl$$$$$$$$$$$

Raven helped Cyborg finish setting the table then sat down on the couch in the living room. Robin sat the table by himself, staring sadly at the empty plate while Cyborg leaned against the kitchen counter. It wouldn't be fair to start breakfast without Star and Beast Boy.

Raven fidgeted with the corner of her cloak. She wondered weather she should tell Robin and Cyborg about her Gotham trip now, or wait until the other two got back and tell them all at once. After fifteen minutes, Raven stood up with a frustrated growl and stalked over to the kitchen. Robin looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to say what he had been thinking.

"It doesn't take this long to apologize." Raven deadpanned. Cyborg grinned and winked at them. "Well, you know how they've been acting lately. Probably doin' a little more than apologizing." Raven nodded solemnly as Robin rolled his eyes, a smile on his handsome face. "Probably…those two have been inseparable lately." Robin concluded with a chuckle.

"Mmm…" The violet haired Titan agreed wordlessly and moved past Cyborg to pour herself another cup of her everyday Herbal Tea. The room dropped back into a comfortable silence as they waited somewhat patiently for the return of their friends.

They came into the main room about ten minutes after that, both had changed into a dry uniform, but Starfire's hair was still wet and hung in a dripping stream down her back as was Beast Boy's short hair.

Robin quirked an eyebrow over his mask at the two blushing teens. "Went for a swim I see, you two? Did you have a good time?" Starfire rushed over to Robin and enveloped him in a huge hug. "Oh yes, Robin. We splashed and frolicked and Beast Boy turned into a octopus and a dolphin and a-"

"That's nice, Star, but we don't need a play by play; my beautiful breakfast is getting cold waiting for you." Cyborg halted her in a playful tone. She nodded, letting go of Robin's arm. "Of course, friend Cyborg. Do we have the delightful mustard?"

Everyone flinched visibly at the mention of the alien's favorite condiment. "Sure, Star…it's, um…in the fridge next to the red stuff." Star floated happily to the refrigerator and easily found the yellow bottle located next to the ketchup. Beast Boy placed himself in a chair across Robin. He piled his plate high with his own exclusive bowls of tofu something or other. Starfire sat in the chair on one side of Beast Boy, Cyborg sat on the other and Raven sat between Cyborg and Robin. Everyone, with the exception of Raven, piled their plates high and stuffed their faces. Raven ate a few silver dollar pancakes and a small pile of bacon and then waited for the others to finish. All the waiting to make her announcement was stressing her out to no end.

She was just about to open her mouth to tell her friends when Starfire stood up suddenly. "Friends, I have something Beast Boy and I would like to tell you…" Cyborg and Robin exchanged knowing looks but waited anyway. "Beast Boy has agreed to be my friend-that-is-a-boy! We will be…going steady?" Starfire looked to the seated changeling for approval. Beast Boy laughed and blushed a deep red. "It's a boyfriend, Star…but yeah, that's about it."

Starfire sat down and beamed at the occupants of the table, and Beast Boy squeezed her hand with an extremely happy look on his face. Raven allowed a small smile as Cyborg smacked Beast Boy on the back and Robin congratulated Starfire. Raven's smile faded as she realized this would only maker her announcement harder to make, after news like that! She must have had a pained look on her face because Robin turned to her and whispered loudly enough for only her to hear.

"Is something bothering you, Rae? You look like your dog just died or something." Raven scoffed at his joke, but Robin smiled at the small acknowledgement. _"No, Robin…I just have some news that I need to share also, but I fear it isn't as good as Beast Boy and Starfire's announcement."_

It took Robin a moment to realize her lips had not moved and she was speaking to him in his mind. _What is it? Is it serious? _He thought back.

_No, nothing serious. I'll tell you when I tell the others, once they calm down. That was a bit of a shocker with Beast Boy and Starfire._

Robin smiled. _Definitely…I saw it coming, but it was still unexpected. _

_Okay, Robin, they've stopped talking. I'm going to try to get a word edgewise._

Raven sighed and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I have something to tell you all too. It's not really good or bad. _Just say it… just spit it out. It'll be worse if you drag it out,_ her head screamed to her. "I'm taking a short trip to Gotham to meet an old friend and do some casework…"

Everyone stared at the dark sorceress, taken aback. Robin was the first to recover, naturally. Fury etched itself across his guarded features as he stood up, knocking his plate onto the floor. "WHAT!"

------------------------------------

A/N: yup, that's the end of this chapter. I decided to do starbb stuff because I want them together later on in the story, but the focus is on raven, so I wanted to do it now ;) Tell me if there was something you liked or something I should fix, etc. Warning for upcoming chapters: if you have specific ideas and opinions on what a vampire should be like, you will hate me because I'm going to use some of the things about vampires and I'm going to say others are fairy tales. Just a warning for extreme vamp fanz.

NEXT CHAPTER: What happens when Raven meets Vilan in Gotham…but then meets someone she didn't expect…how will Vilan, Robin and the rest of the Titans react? Find out in Chapter 6: the City Streets.

Thanx  review, please 


	6. Chapter 6: A Trip to Roxie's

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. However, I do own this _**story**_…hot-dog!

Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews…you all rock!  I've been busy lately because I try to review for anybody that reviewed for me at some point, so I've been reading more than writing.

This chapter is dedicated to **Evanlicious** and **RobRaefan**, because they give awesome reviews and I haven't read the rest of Evan's story yet…sorry!

I haven't written on this since last summer, so I'm a bit rusty, y'all. Flames are cool, but make them have a point. Thanks :) On with the story...

AndreannaMaree

X REBEL HEART X

"I will never fail. Things I loved before are now for sale.

Keep yourself away…Far away from me

I'll forever stay your perfect enemy…"

-Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u.

Chapter 6

Everyone stared at the dark sorceress, taken aback. Robin was the first to recover, naturally. Fury etched itself across his guarded features as he stood up, knocking his plate onto the floor. "WHAT?!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven's eyes grew wider at his outburst. Robin continued standing over Raven as the table grew silent. She sighed. "I'm going to Gotham."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Yes, we heard that part. Why are you going to that place? You sent Vilan and there should be no need to go there yourself."

Raven shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel like I should go and check on everything; besides, I still have things of my own that need attending to that I wouldn't entrust to Vilan. I thought sending him would get answers, but I've thought on it some more and I realize it wasn't the wisest thing I could have done in the situation."

Beast Boy stood up and threw his hands in the air, pulling his hand from Starfire's grasp. "What the heck is going on? Who's Vilan? Why are you going to Gotham? What business? Did I sleep through something huge again?"

Raven glared openly at Robin before standing up. "All you need to know right now is that I have things I need to take care of, and that requires me going to Gotham City. I won't be in any danger and-"

"**No danger?! How can you say you won't be in danger?" **Raven jumped in her seat as he yelled in her astonished face. She froze and stared into his masked, enraged eyes.** "The scream of innocents is the anthem of Gotham…I would reconsider if I were you. You think you'll just be able to skip into the shadows and come back unscathed?!" **His anger passed as quick as a severe summer storm. All anger left him and he looked at the floor morosely.** "**Once you enter the night, the dawn never comes." He added the latter in a quiet whisper. Robin dropped heavily into his chair and rubbed his masked eyes slowly. Raven stared at him in utter shock; this was a new side of Robin she had never seen before, and didn't like it. It wasn't Robin.

Starfire looked from Robin to Raven, then to everyone else. Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged, confirming that she was not the only one confused.

"I'm sorry, Robin…but I have to go; it can't be helped." Raven's voice held a slight note of remorse, and everyone's ears perked up at the undertone. The girl forbidden to feel pulled her dark hood up just as a silver tear streamed down her face. Afraid a tremble would be heard in her voice, she refrained from speaking until her emotions were once more in check. Her face smoothed back into the glassy mask she wore that concealed everything and nothing.

Starfire looked to her dark teammate with sadness in her emerald eyes. "But Raven, why must you take this dangerous journey? And why so suddenly, what has changed recently?"

"Yeah man and why haven't you told us about this Vilan guy?" Cyborg added protectively, thumping a fist softly on the breakfast table. "How does Robin know when the rest of us don't?" Beast Boy threw in for good measure.

Raven's head spun. Their various feelings of confusion, concern, anger and in Robin's case total despair were overwhelming. She closed her eyes to block them out, envisioning a blackened empty void of nothingness. In her mind, she chanted her mantra continuously until their emotions receded and she was left with her own crushing thoughts. She couldn't tell them…anything. She would have to simply go, and go quickly.

"It's my problem, I'll deal with it. I don't need your protection or advice; I can take care of myself. I survived on my own before we formed the Titans, and I can do it again." Raven stated coldly, purposefully allowing a little venom to creep into her voice. The others stared at her in surprise. She got up from the table and exited the room without another word, leaving them all sitting in front of the forgotten food wondering what just happened. The minute she stepped into her room, her shoulders sagged and she dropped her head into her hands.

_Why do I have to hurt them instead of telling them the truth? If only things could be that simple…I would tell them everything, and there would be no secrets. There would be no hiding from the only people who ever truly cared for me. There would be no constant guilt from their nagging suspicions. There would be no facade…_

Tears streamed down her face as she hastily threw civilian clothing into a suitcase. She wasn't planning to come back to the tower for a while. Raven wished they didn't have to part like this but she couldn't explain to them and hurting them was the only option.

Still, her heart broke at the anguish in Robin's voice, or the astonished pain in Starfire's eyes. There was no mistaking he hated that place with all his being, for him nothing good ever happened there. It was where he had become the ruthless fighter he was now; where he learned through painful experience that criminals never hold back or care for the lives of people that get in the way. It was where he was beaten into shape by the cold words of the man known as Bruce Wayne, who used Robin as his silhouette when he dawned the alter ego of Batman. His heart grew cold when he thought of all the murders, homicides, bombings, hate crimes and terrorist acts he had witnessed and lived through. Some he wished he hadn't lived through. It was where he had learned to be strong.

Raven knew that some nights he would wake up in a cold sweat after dreaming of corpses and exploding buildings with sleeping families inside. He feared to take his mask off and expose his beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Robin had it in his mind that if he ever removed the shell for someone else to see, they would not see the pupil and cornea of a normal eye, but instead scenes of destruction burned into his haunting orbs.

They say the eyes are the windows of the soul. Robin feared his soul, and he hated his eyes. They had seen too much too soon, and some days he wished he could simply gouge them out of his head. Some days it seemed like Robin practically screamed these feelings at the dark empath, for his thoughts and emotions were so deep they couldn't be contained behind his vigilant barriers, and were unconsciously flung into the open air everywhere around him.

Robin had sworn never to return to Gotham or its horrors, not until he felt he was ready. The masked teen wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to hear those screams again, but that was his vow nevertheless.

So though it wasn't he who was going, it was one of his closest friends who would be entering the one-way hellhole. And that tore his soul in two. Raven knew what he was thinking. He didn't think she would come back alive. He thought she would die in some filthy alleyway, like the unsuspecting innocents in the city. But he didn't know. There was so very much he did not know about her.

She abandoned the suitcase resting on her violet-inspired bed and fished through the drawers in her wardrobe. She found what she was searching for, a beautiful diamond studded crucifix on a silver chain. Raven looped the chain around her delicate neck and hooked it in the back. She had found in the long years of her life that vampires of diminutive breeding still feared the power of the cross, and though she herself was still a fledgling, her demoness side gave her insight into the truth. She was not evil. If Trigon were alive to overtake her once more, a cross would hold sway against her, but as of yet she had not faltered in the presence of the holy symbol. Raven respected it and therein was her protection.

She mentally rechecked her packing list and found herself ready to go. Raven heaved a sigh. Now the question was, would she say goodbye or leave unnoticed?

She never had to make the choice. A gloved hand rapped gently on her door as she picked up her suitcase. She stared at the metal for an indecisive moment, not sure weather she should answer it or simply leave. She decided to answer it.

The door slid open to reveal her leader with a determined look on his face. "I'm coming with you." Raven just stared at him. He continued. "Raven, you can't go alone. I told you almost two months ago. You're part of this team…we work as a team, not solo fighters. Your problems are my problems. Besides, I know Gotham better than you do."

The sorceress fidgeted slightly and was about to comment about his ceaseless interrogating when he began again. It was almost as if he had read her mind. "I won't ask any questions while we're in Gotham. I'm just coming along to pro-help and accompany you."

She smiled on the inside as she noticed his lips had begun to form the word 'protect' then he caught himself. That was Robin, ever the selfless leader. She could see trying to talk him out of this would be pointless, so she didn't even try. She simply nodded her hooded head slightly and told him to meet her in the main room in twenty minutes. He acknowledged her with a nod and padded off down the hall to his quarters.

Fifteen minutes later the Titans assembled in the main room. Robin told Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg he would be accompanying Raven to Gotham and that Cyborg was in charge while he was gone. He said to call his or Raven's communicator if there was any trouble. Starfire hugged the two birds so hard they had trouble breathing for a couple hours…she would miss them dearly.

Anxious to be on the road to the city, Raven swept Robin away to the garage where she allowed him to fit her for a helmet. "Are we seriously going to ride the R-Cycle all the way to Gotham?" She deadpanned, not looking forward to loosing feeling in her posterior after hours of riding in the same position with no possibility of shifting. "It's the fastest way to get there, and I know shortcuts you can't take a car down. With the R-Cycle we should reach Gotham in a matter of hours. Trust me, will you?" Robin looked at her sideways with a cocky smile. Raven grimaced. "Trust isn't my strongest point, you know…"

He rolled his eyes and mounted the bike, Raven right behind him. She had been surprised when Robin stuffed the suitcases in a compartment under the seat, which apparently lifted up to reveal a spacious storage place.

The engine turned over and started as Robin pealed out of the garage and down the path into Jump. Raven's hood and hair blew straight backwards in the wind as they hit ninety mph. She tightened her once comfortable hold around his waist as the speed increased. She closed her eyes and nervously laid her head on his back even though she found the speed strangely invigorating and dangerous.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$zoot suit riot$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The hours passed quickly on the road and Raven quickly lost track of time. Though she didn't plan to admit it, she was immensely glad to have Robin along with her. She had never been to Gotham, and she really did enjoy his company, especially since he had promised not to question anything.

Raven took note of Robin's calm aura. He was perfectly at ease on the road. It seemed the further into the middle of nowhere they got the less tense he became. He truly enjoyed traveling.

Robin smirked as he felt Raven tighten her hold around his middle. The speed was frightening, but she didn't complain. He forced himself to cease worrying about Jump City and the other Titans, Cyborg was a capable leader and they should be fine. He made himself relax and simply enjoy the ride. He wondered what Raven's business was in Gotham, but as promised, he kept his questions to himself. She was an enigma with no clues, shortcuts or leads. He wished he could strip away the many layers of defense she surrounded herself with and get to know the real Raven.

_Keep dreaming, Dick…_he thought to himself and a smile crept across his features. Noting the city sign, Robin's smile faded as they crossed the city limits of Gotham. His relaxed poise must have dissolved because Raven picked her head up and looked around suddenly, as if expecting attack. Robin turned his head slightly in able to see Raven in his peripheral vision.

"What's wrong, Rae?" Raven tilted her head as if shaking off an unwanted feeling. "Vilan. He's still in Gotham. It's nothing, he just has a very unique presence and it always manages to catch me off guard."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her surprising statement. She was like him that way, she wouldn't admit to being weak or having her guard down. That was something new! He weaved behind a building and came out, much to Raven's relief, on a cracked, but paved road. Robin slowed marginally and peeled into the parking lot of a small restaurant. Both birds climbed off the cycle, Raven a bit shaky but alive.

"'Roxie's'? Robin, why have we stopped here? It's getting late." Raven nodded towards the sinking sun. The sky was lit with fiery oranges, yellows and pinks and dark clouds hemmed in on either side of the retreating sun, but as of yet did not cover it. "Because," Robin strolled towards the neat little diner and pointed at the neon sign reading "ROXIE". "I'm wanted to stop in and see an old friend."

Raven nodded and followed him in through the doors. A bell dinged overhead when the door opened and their noses were assaulted with the smell of various different meals. Sausage and bacon, chicken stew, lasagna, all of which smelled delicious to the two Birds. It was a small little room with about eight checkered tables and a long counter with built in stools. Robin motioned to the last two barstools on the far left. As they slipped into the stools a cute brunette girl, who looked about 19, handed them menus with a small smile.

"Hello and welcome to Roxie's. What can I get you for drinks today?" The waitress pulled a small white pad out of her back pocket and stood ready to take their orders. Robin fingered the menu. "I'll have a suicide and she'll have...?" Raven looked up and smiled ever so slightly. "I'll just have a coffee, thanks." The girl smiled and said she would get those right away.

"Robin," Raven asked, "what's a suicide? As far as a drink, I mean..." Robin looked at her in surprise. "You've never had one? It's just all the sodas in the fountain mixed together. I star-"

He was interrupted mid-sentence by a loud crash that sounded suspiciously like a dish breaking followed by a loud voice. "Funny looking costumes, you say? Is one wearing an eye mask?"

Raven's eyes widened, but Robin just clicked his fingers on the table top and chuckled. "_She_ hasn't changed..." Within a minute, the kitchen door swung open and a bundle of energy and springing blonde hair catapulted through. She was a slim woman with pronounced laugh lines around her mouth and eyes and Raven assumed this was Roxie, the owner of the diner. As she raised the counter to come out into the dining area, Roxie's eyes lit up and she smiled so wide it would have rivaled Starfire. "Dick! Is that really you? ...you're too tall." Robin scoffed. "And your hair's too blonde; you dyed it again, didn't you?" In response, the vivacious woman bounded over and enveloped Robin in a bear hug. He laughed aloud, something Raven wasn't quite used to.

Separating, Robin indicated the seated girl, who rose, and introduced them to the other. "Roxie, this is my friend and teammate Raven Roth. Raven, this is Roxie; best cook in Jump or Gotham and a great lady to have around."

Roxie pulled away, mock glaring at Robin. "Lady? You hear that Raven, he thinks I'm old...or rich. I'll take the latter, thank you!" Her face grew more serious. "So Robin, what brings you back to Gotham? Last time I saw you, you were leaving with a mind never to come back. Did something go wrong in Jump? I never heard from you, so I assumed you were too busy, but did something happen? Tell me." Abandoning the counter for a table, the trio relocated. The brunette girl brought their drinks and took their orders, then left them to their privacy.

For the next forty-five minutes, Robin explained their reasons for returning to Gotham and what had happened between Slade and Raven. At first Raven thought Robin was going too far telling this woman their business, but as he went on, the woman nodded in understanding, so Raven perceived she already knew about Slade. When Robin was done, Roxie was quiet. She looked thoughtfully from Robin to Raven and back. At last she stood.

"Well, here comes your food. You'll be wanting somewhere to stay while you're in Gotham. There's a sweet little hotel downtown that I think you'd like."

Robin interrupted, "The Imperial?" Roxie nodded. "Ah, I thought you might know it. It's right in the center of things, so you'd be able to have access to everywhere in the city with virtually the same amount of travel. Raven, honey, is that all you're eating? I can call the hotel from here and set you up for tonight. Then you can go when you want and not worry about the details."

Robin smiled, "that'd be great, Roxie. Thanks." Raven wasn't enthusiastic about staying out in the open, but kept that sentiment to herself and nodded.

Roxie turned to leave then thought of something else. "Oh...after you finish your meals, make sure to change your clothes...superhero uniforms aren't very easy to blend in with." This earned chuckles from the heroes. They finished their meals and got clothes out of their suitcases and went to the respective bathrooms. They came out a short time later in civilian clothes.

Raven was surprised to see that the customary eye mask was replaced now with black sunglasses on Robin's face. He wore faded blue jeans and a simple navy hooded sweatshirt. She herself wore a dark purple v-neck sweater and a black knee-length skirt. He kept his sneakers and she kept her boots.

"A skirt?" Robin asked, incredulous when he saw her. Raven grimaced, missing her hood as a light blush colored her cheeks. "Yes, boy blunder, this is a skirt. Nice work." She blushed even more at the smirk on Roxie's face.

"Oh, away with you two. I called the hotel and everything is set; all you have to do is get the key card from the front desk. But it's getting late, and if I know you at all, Richard, you'll be getting up early. It was good seeing you again, and nice meeting you, Raven. Tell me what you find."

They said their goodnights and the teens climbed onto the motorcycle once again. Against her better judgment, Raven could feel her excitement rising...she was excited to get into the actual city.

In about twenty minutes they reached their destination, a somewhat ritzy hotel in the heart of the city, just as Roxie said. They got the key from the sleepy clerk and headed up to their room. Thankfully, there were two beds in the large room. The birds lost no time in dressing for bed and climbing under the covers. It was an unspoken agreement that they would discuss action in the morning when they had rested. As she was drifting off to sleep, Raven remembered she hadn't fed since the night before. Her tired mind decided for her she would have to wait until tomorrow night.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

A/N: Chapter 6 is out! Whoo! Sorry the preview wasn't right for this chapter, it will probably be for Chapter 7. For once I actually have an idea/outline for what I'm going to do, so hopefully the chapters will be pretty quick. Love you all!

P.S: If you have the time to read the story, please take 2 seconds and review...good or bad, I don't care, just review.


	7. Oopsies, I forgot

Ooopsies, I forgot...I thought I put it at the beginning of Chapter 6 but I forgot to. At the beginning I mentioned that Robin hates his eyes and why... I said different things, but the basic idea belongs to CrossoverQueen Check out her stories sometime, they rock! 


End file.
